Alles war anders
by Misty Malfoyy
Summary: Nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist, wiederholt Harry das siebte Schuljahr, in der Annahme, dass sein Leben von nun an in geregelten Bahnen verläuft. Aber dann kommt es doch anders als gedacht.
1. Der letzte Sommer im Ligusterweg Nr

**1\. Der letzte Sommer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4**

"Großartig." stöhnte Harry.

Es hätte ein ganz normaler Morgen sein können, war es aber nicht. Stattdessen war es erst halb 5 und noch dunkel. Ein lautes Quietschen und Knarren aus dem Nebenzimmer hatte Harry aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sehr zu seinem eigenen Bedauern, konnte er diese Geräusche viel zu leicht zuordnen. Dudley hatte ein paar Monaten eine Freundin, die mehrmals die Woche bei den Dursleys übernachtete.

Harry zog sich sein Kissen über den Kopf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber es half nichts. Nach einer halben Stunde stand er entnervt auf und schlurfte zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung saß dort auf dem Fensterbrett Erol, die Posteule der Weasleys, und sah ihn wütend an, weil er es gewagt hatte, seinen Flug gegen die Fensterscheibe zu überhören.

" 'Tschuldige Erol." murmelte Harry müde und griff nach dem Brief an Erols Kalle. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass Ginny ihm doch noch antworten würde. Vor drei Wochen hatte er in einem Brief mal wieder mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Als Harry jedoch auf den Umschlag schaute, erkannte er sofort Rons Handschrift und atmete erleichtert auf.

Während er den Umschlag öffnete, begutachtete er Erol. Er sah aus, als könnte jeder Flug sein letzter sein und Harry und fragte sich, wieso Ron ihm nicht Pigwidgeon geschickt hatte. Erol schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und flog eingeschnappt davon.

Harry seufzte und entfaltete den Brief.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Ich hoffe, die Zeit bei deinen Verwandten ist nicht allzu schlimm und du kannst dich gut erholen._

 _Leider muss ich dir für die nächste Woche absagen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir im Moment nichts genaueres sagen._

 _Bis bald,_

 _Ron_

Er hatte sich geirrt. Das war schlimmer, als ein Brief von Ginny, denn nun musste er einen weiteren Monat mit seinen Verwandten verbringen. Er zerfetzte den Brief und schlug gegen die Fensterscheibe, die mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zersplitterte.

Es war jedoch unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand im Haus durch die Geräusche aufwachte. Sabrina und Dusley waren ohnehin wach und außerdem beschäftigt und Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia schliefen neuerdings mit Stöpseln in den Ohren.

Wütend entschied Harry sich dazu, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und fernzusehen, aber leider lief zu dieser Zeit nur Mist. Nach der dritten Folge Teletubbies schlief er auf dem Sofa ein.

Er fand sich in einem nebligen Gang wieder. Er konnte nur etwa 5 Meter weit schauen, aber die eine Richtung führte scheinbar in die Dunkelheit, die andere ins Licht. Harry entschied sich, in diese Richtung zu gehen und einen Ausgang zu suchen.

Er erwachte durch einen lauten Knall. Mitten im Zimmer war ein Mann in grünem Trainingsanzug erschienen, der seine langen braunen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden trug.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry verdattert.

"Ich bin dein Vater." sagte der Fremde und fing an dich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Im nächsten Moment stand er vor Harry und zog ihm an den Ohren.

"Potter! Aufwachen!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das verärgerte Gesicht seines Onkels, der vor dem Sofa stand, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt.

"Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht vor laufendem Fernseher schlafen? Wie wäre es, wenn du demnächst unsere Stromrechnungen bezahlst?"

"Mach ich." murmelte Harry und gähnte. Seine Ohren schmerzten ihm ein wenig.

"Werd ja nicht frech, Junge!" donnerte Vernon. "Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass wir dich all die Jahre-"

"Hey, dad!" rief Dudley plötzlich. Er stand am Fenster und deutete hinaus. "Ich glaub, die Connors kriegen einen Brunnen für ihren Vorgarten geliefert."

"Na und?" Vernon hatte nur kurz in Richtung Fenster geschaut und wandte sich nun wieder Harry zu. "Du solltest froh sein, dass deine Tante und ich so großzügig-"

"Er ist größer als unserer." sagte Dudley.

Vernon sah seinen Sohn an und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Soso." sagte er leise. Ein paar Sekunden stand er so da, scheinbar unschlüssig, was er nun machen sollte, dann stürmte er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Aus Richtung Küche kam ein lauter Seufzer. Harry drehte sich um, und sah, dass seine Tante gerade den Tisch deckte. Wahrscheinlich machte sie sich Sorgen darüber, an welcher Ecke Vernon das Geld für einen neuen Brunnen einsparen wollte. Dass Sabrina bereits am Tisch saß und schon vor dem Frühstück den ersten Kaffee trank, schien ihr auch nicht zu gefallen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warf sie einen kurzen abschätzigen Blicke auf den neuen Eindringling. Harry mochte sie, wobei er zugeben musste, dass ein nicht unbedeutender Grund dafür die Tatsache war, dass er während ihrer Anwesenheit nicht mehr den einzigen Störfaktor in der Familie darstellte.

"Einscheißen kann ich mich selber." Vernon kam in die Küche gestapft. "Kein Brunnen weit und breit. Wenn der Postbote ihn in Connors Briefkasten geworfen hat, kann er so groß jedenfalls nicht sein. Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen haben willst, Dudley."

"Nun lass uns erstmal in Ruhe frühstücken, Schatz." sagte Petunia.

"Ja." Vernon lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Jah, ist gut, Petty."

Eigentlich, dachte Harry, lässt es sich hier mittlerweile ganz gut aushalten. Die Zeit bis das Schuljahr beginnt, würde er schon irgendwie rumkriegen.


	2. Im Hogwarts Express

**2\. Im Hogwarts-Express**

Am ersten September war es endlich soweit. Harry stand mit seinem Koffer am Gleis 9 3/4 und hielt Ausschau nach ihm bekannten Gesichtern.

"Hey Harry!" George kam auf ihn zu.

"Hallo George! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry.

George warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich, auf den sich langsam nähernden Ron. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. "Hat Ron dir nicht erzählt, dass ich mit euch das siebte Schuljahr wiederhole?"

"Nee, hat er nicht. Er hat mir generell nicht viel erzählt." antwortete Harry.

George lachte. "Na, da hat er wohl einiges nachzuholen. Was Ron?" sagte er und wuselte seinem Bruder, der sie gerade erreicht hatte, durch die Haare.

"Hör jetzt auf damit!" zischte Ron und schlug Georges Hand weg.

Zusammen mit George, Lee und Ron setzte sich Harry in ein Abteil des Hogwarts-Express. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte George die letzten Monate wieder bei seiner Familie gewohnt und außerdem einen Stellvertretenden Leiter in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze eingestellt. Er bräuchte davon erst einmal ein wenig Abstand, meinte er, bevor er schnell das Thema wechselte.

Harry war überrascht zu hören, dass auch Lee die meiste Zeit des Sommers im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte. Er sah zu Ron, der rechts neben ihm am Fenster saß. Sein bester Freund schaute ihn kurz verlegen an, wandte den Blick dann ab und schaute auf die vorbeirasenden Bäume.

George machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. "Mach dir nichts draus, Harry. So verhält er sich nur noch in letzter Zeit, sagt nie ein Wort zuviel. Ich frage mich, was ihn wohl so beschäftigt." sagte er grinsend und Harry war klar, dass George sich diese Frage nicht wirklich stellte; er wusste es.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Ginny trat herein.

"Hallo Ginny." nun war es Harry, der verlegen dreinschaute.

"Hallo." sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster, gegenüber von Ron, der immer noch schweigend die Landschaft studierte.

"Weißt du was, Ginny?" begann George "Eins verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Auf Harry bist du wütend, weil er mit dir Schluss gemacht hat." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und auch Harry fand, dass die Situation schon unangenehm genug war, ohne dass George dieses Thema ansprach. "Aber er war zumindest ehrlich zu dir und hat dich nicht hintergangen."

"Zum letzten Mal: Zwischen Dean und mir ist alles geklärt, wir sind nur befreundet. Wir sind doch schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr zusammen. Er hat mich also auch nicht hintergangen!" fuhr Ginny ihn an.

"Und du willst mir weiss machen, dass es dir völlig egal ist, dass dein-"

"Halt die Klappe!" schrie Ron so laut und so plötzlich, dass Harry zusammen zuckte. Er war aufgesprungen und funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an.

Der allerdings lies sich davon wenig beeindrucken und fing lauthals zu lachen an. Das schien zuviel für Ron zu sein. Mit hochrotem Kopf verlies er das Abteil. "Du bist ein Idiot, George!" fauchte Ginny, bevor sie ihm eilig folgte.

George schloss die Abteiltür, die Ginny und Ron offen gelassen hatten und bemerkte dann, dass Harry ihn verwundert anstarrte. Er machte eine weitere abwinkende Handbewegung, während er sich wieder setzte.

"Vergiss es." meinte er. "Die Geschichte glaubst du mir vermutlich sowieso nicht."

Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Lee und George erzählten, was sie den Sommer über gemacht hatten und verrieten Harry ein paar der Scherze, die sie für dieses Schuljahr geplant hatten. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, er war froh, dass Ginny und Ron das Abteil verlassen hatten. Er hatte lange nicht mehr soviel lachen können und zum ersten Mal seit er den Zug betreten hatte, freute er sich wieder auf die nächsten Monate. Die Aussicht, mit George und Lee in einer Klasse zu sein, tröstete ihn über die Gedanken an die verzwickte Situation mit Ron und Ginny, mit der er nun ebenfalls gemeinsam Unterricht haben würde, hinweg.


	3. Der sprechende Hut

**3\. Der sprechende Hut**

Als Harry sich am Abend in der großen Halle umsah, stellte er fest, dass auch in den anderen Häusern Schüler aus seinem ehemaligen Jahrgang das letzte Schuljahr wiederholten. Am Hufflepuff Tisch sah er Justin Finch-Fletchley und Theodor Smith, bei den Ravenclaws waren es Terry Boot und Kevin Entwhistle. Bei den Slytherins entdeckte er allerdings lediglich Draco Malfoy, der aber wirklich mehr als richtig unglücklich schien, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Professor Flitwick trat mit den Erstklässlern herein, die ehrfürchtig die große Halle bestaunten. Harry dachte an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Damals hatte er noch nicht ahnen können, was einmal auf ihn zukommen würde. Nun lag es hinter ihm und seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor 8 Jahren schien ihm mehr die Geschichte einer Person zu sein, die er mal gekannt hat, als seine eigene.

Erst als die Erstklässler alle schon vor dem alten Hut versammelt waren, kam Harry wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und bemerkte ein Mädchen unter ihnen, die sehr viel größer war, als die anderen. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass alle sie anstarrten. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry. Nicht nur war sie offensichtlich viel zu alt für die erste Klasse, noch dazu hatte sie sehr lange lila Haare und stach dadurch noch mehr unter den anderen hervor.

Den größten Teil des dämlichen Lieds des sprechenden Huts hatte Harry verpasst, er hörte gerade noch die letzten Verse.

"Denn auch ich Hut, obgleich der schlauste,

vertu mich mal, jawohl da schauste.

Der der noch lebt, jetzt schon zum zweiten,

soll wissen, nun sind andre Zeiten."

Als er endlich fertig war, wandten alle ihren Blick Harry zu. Manche schauten ihn sehr verdutzt an, die meisten schienen jedoch einfach abzuwarten, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Das hätte Harry auch gerne gewusst.

"Mr. Potter, nun kommen sie doch nach vorne!" hörte er Professor McGonagall leicht gereizt sagen. Sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Hastig schwang Harry die Beine über die Sitzbank und ging schnellen Schrittes nach vorne, um sich zu den anderen vor den Hut zu stellen. Was zum Geier sollte das? Sollte er tatsächlich in ein anderes Haus gewiesen werden? Die neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler um ihn herum, begutachteten ihn und tuschelten unentwegt.

Als sich Professor McGonagall wieder gesetzt hatte, entrollte Professor Flitwick die Namensliste und rief die erste Schülerin auf.

"Samantha Bradshaw"

Ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade noch flüsternd mit ihrer Nachbarin geredet hatte, schreckte auf und ging langsam auf den Stuhl zu. Sie fuhr sich nervös durch ihr schulterlanges blondes Haar, bevor ihr der Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, da rief er bereits:

"Hufflepuff!"

Sichtlich erleichtert lief Samantha zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er am Ende dieser Zeremonie weniger erleichtert sein würde. Und so kam es dann auch.

"Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du mein Angebot angenommen." sagte der Hut. Wie war das?

"Ich war mir nicht im klaren darüber, dass ich eine Wahl hatte." antwortete Harry.

"Ich denke, ich werde dich nach Slxytherin stecken."

"Was? Nein!"

"Du willst nicht? Ich dachte, du seist über die Jahre etwas reifer geworden."

"Ich war glücklich in Gryffindor."

"Nach Gryffindor kann ich dich nicht schicken, da kommst du her, du Dummerchen. Nein, das würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Dort sind dieses Jahr zu viele Schülerinnen und Schüler, du bist nicht der einzige Wiederholer."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Na schön, dann lass mich nach Ravenclaw. Oder Hufflepuff, meinetwegen."

Der alte Hut lachte. "Nein, das geht auch nicht. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass auch dort ein paar Schüler aus deinem alten Jahrgang sind?"

"Das heißt, ich muss sowieso nach Slytherin, weil dort nur Malefoy wiederholt?"

"Richtig." Wieder lachte der Hut. "Aber du musst zugeben, dass du für einen Ravenclaw nun wirklich ein wenig zu langsam wärst."

"Das ist doch völlig bescheuert! Und in den anderen Jahrgängen werden doch sicher auch einige wiederholen müssen, also wieso muss nur ich-" In diesem Moment rief der alte Hut laut und für alle anderen hörbar:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry riss sich den Hut vom Kopf, noch bevor Flitwick es tun konnte und ging zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich auf den erstbesten Platz, den er finden konnte. Er achtete nicht darauf, neben wem er saß, denn es interessierte ihn nicht. So hatte er sich seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt und er hoffte, dass er an seinem Hauswechsel noch etwas ändern können würde, wenn er sich gleich nach dem Essen an Professor McGonagall wendete. Unfreiwillig fiel ihm auf, dass links neben dem gegenüberliegendem Platz, das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren saß. Sie war als zweites aufgerufen worden, aber Harry erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen. Sie war sehr hübsch, im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen, mit dem sie sprach, das Harry gegenüber saß, die darauf jedoch eher verhalten reagierte und nur kurze Antworten gab. Sie hatte langen rot gefärbte feine Haare, die sie in einem engen Zopf trug und Harry fand, dass sie mit ihrem eher breiten Gesicht, wie eine typische Slytherin aussah. Er schaute sehnsüchtig hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo gerade ein Braunhaariger lautstark empfangen wurde.

Als der alte inkompetente Hut endlich fertig war, seine Opfer in die vier Häuser einzuteilen. Professor McGonagall richtete noch ein paar Worte an die Schüler, bevor das Abendessen begann, aber Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, weil er noch immer damit beschäftigt war, sich über seine momentane Situation zu ärgern. Die neue Schülerin sprach auch während des Essens immer wieder mit dem Mädchen neben ihr und Harry fragte sich, ob die beiden sich bereits kannten. Es war zu laut, um etwas von ihrem Gespräch zu verstehen, Harry bekam nur mit, dass das Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß offenbar Nicole hieß. Er suchte vergeblich nach einer Begebenheit, in der er sie schon einmal gesehen oder von ihr gehört hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde machten sich die ersten Schülerinnen und Schüler auf zu ihren Häusern. Harry überlegte, ob er es ihnen gleichtun oder darauf warten sollte, mit den Erstklässlern von dem Vertrauenssschüler der Slytherins in den Kerker geführt zu werden, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er nach dem Essen noch mit Professor McGoonagal sprechen und sich dann hoffentlich, wie gewohnt, zum Gryffindorturm aufmachen würde.

Also saß er noch eine Weile auf seinem Platz und stocherte in den Resten seines Abendessens herum. Die Halle lichtete sich und endlich stand auch die Schulleiterin von ihrem Platz auf. Allerdings wand sie sich nicht, wie Harry erwartet hatte, an die Erstklässler, um sie aufzufordern, ihren Vertrauensschülern zu folgen, sondern ging direkt um den Lehrertisch herum auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Dann sah Harry die noch verbliebenen Schülerinnen und Schüler ihrer Hauslehrerin aus der Großen Halle folgen.

"Planen sie hier zu nächtigen oder warten sie auf eine Extraeinladung, Potter?"

Erschrocken sah Harry sich um. Snape stand hinter ihm, um ihn eine Horde Erstklässler.

"Ich muss noch mit Professor McGonagall sprechen." erwiderte Harry. "Wegen dieser Haussache."

"Ich bin ihr Hauslehrer, Potter. Ihre _Haussachen_ fallen damit in meinen Aufgabenbereich." Snape klang, als würde ihm dieser Umstand fast so sehr widerstreben, wie Harry. "Und nun erheben sie sich!"

Wenige Minuten später saß Harry auf seinem Bett. Nein, er saß auf einem Bett mit grünen Vorhängen, das notdürftig zu den anderen Betten im Slytherin-Schlafsaal gestellt worden war. Es war nicht _sein_ Bett. Sein Bett stand im Gryffindorturm, neben dem von Ron. Was der wohl gerade machte? Nicht, dass es ihn noch wirklich interessierte. Er sah zu dem Bett rechts neben seinem, wo Mafloy gerade seinen Koffer auspackte. Ein leiser Seufzer von Harry brachte ihn dazu kurz aufzublicken, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Gebäck.

Harry hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben und verzichtete daher darauf, sich hier einzurichten. Die wichtigsten Dinge hatte er schnell aus seinem Koffer gefischt und auf das Bett geworfen, das ihm zugeteilt worden war, von einem Paul Smitt oder Smith oder wie immer sein Name war. "Du nimmst das Bett, klar?!" hatte er gesagt und dann ein noch lauteres "Ob das klar ist, hab ich gefragt?!" angehängt, weil Harry seine Frage fälschlicherweise für reine Rhetorik gehalten hatte. "Sonnenklar." hatte Harry während eines Blickes in die Tiefen des Sees geantwortet.

Nun saß er also da und wartete. Die anderen waren gerade in den Waschräumen, bis auf Draco. Es wirkte beinahe so, also würde er den anderen ebenfalls aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Entweder das, oder er legte übertrieben großen Wert darauf, dass seine Kleidung faltenfrei verstaut würde. Den Dursleys würde das sicher gefallen, dachte Harry und musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco ihn schon so oft an Dudley erinnert hatte und wie wenig ihm dieser Vergleich gefallen würde. Leider führte Dracos Ordnungsliebe, ob gespielt oder nicht, dazu, dass Harry noch ein bisschen länger warten musste, bis er endlich, nach allen anderen, in den Waschraum konnte.

Als er sich schließlich ins Bett legte, war es bereits nach Mitternacht und trotz schlechter Laune, von der er nie geglaubt hätte, dass das an seinem ersten Tag zurück in Hogwarts möglich wäre, schlief er sehr bald ein.


End file.
